L'ange de la vengeance
by Lereyah
Summary: Sakura se retrouve face à un individu la menaçant d'un couteau ensanglanté.Mais la seule chose retenant son attention sont ses yeux.Unique témoin à avoir vu celui que la police recherche depuis des années un policier est chargé de la protéger. UA
1. Quand tout a commencé

**L'ange de la vengeance**

-

**Genre :** Policier / Thriller (Angst, Suspense, Action, Romance)  
**Catégorie : ** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rated :** T (Violence, Lime)  
**Chapitre :** 1 - Quand tout a commencé  
**Updated :** 09/04/05

**Résumé:** Une nuit Sakura se retrouve nez à nez avec un individu cagoulé vêtu de noir qui la menace d'un couteau ensanglanté. Pourtant la seule chose qui retienne son attention ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux où se mêlent les plus belles couleurs d'un ciel au soleil au couchant. Unique témoin à avoir aperçu pour la première fois celui que la police recherche depuis des années, un policier est chargé de la protéger 24H sur 24...

-

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde :). Me revoilà avec une autre fic (eh oui encore lol) dans un genre que j'adore par dessus tout: le thriller. J'en regarde beaucoup de film sur le sujet, mais c'est la première fois que je m'eassye à en écrire lol. Allez je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout a commencé

-

_Hong Kong, 1979_

Un horrible cauchemar m'a réveillé encore aujourd'hui. _J'ai peur... Ma Ma, ma ma, où es tu ?..._ Le contact de mes pieds avec le sol glacé me fait frissonner à chaque fois, pourtant je continue d'avancer. La maison est si silencieuse... Seuls le vent qui souffle furieusement au dehors et les branches des arbres jouxtant la maison qui grattent de temps en temps contre les vitres font entendre leur doux et énigmatique concerto. Je rentre dans la chambre de mes parents, mais le lit est vide. Vide... Comme cette maison qui me semble soudainement hostile. Un 'je ne sais quoi' qui me glace les sangs. Tout en descendant les escaliers, une sensation étrange me pousse à regarder plus attentivement la moquette qui couvre le sol. Depuis quelques mètres celle-ci semble légèrement humide. Je grimace, tortillant un instant mes orteils dans la pénombre pour essayer de me défaire de cette substance poisseuse qui colle à mes pieds. En vain.

_- _Ma ma ?...

Je continue de marcher, serrant mon ourson contre mon coeur. La porte du salon est entrouverte. Il y fait un peu plus clair que dans le couloir. Sans doute à cause de la présence dans cette pièce de grandes baies vitrées qui laissent généreusement entrer les rayons de lune. Je pousse le battant de la porte qui grince légèrement. Il y a des tâches sombres... des tâches sombres partout sur les murs et le sol. Et cette odeur... une odeur de mort, l'odeur du sang. Mes jambes s'engourdissent et je glisse contre le mur, pétrifié et choqué. Mes yeux restant fixés sur la forme sombre sur laquelle je viens de buter. Je me mets à pleurer. Pleurer sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai si peur.

Soudain un mouvement sur ma gauche me fait sursauter et une silhouette se dresse devant moi. Je ne vois que ces yeux, ces yeux qui brillent dans l'obscurité et... ce couteau. Ce bruit... Quelque chose qui goutte sur le sol. J'ai envie de crier. Je dois m'enfuir. Il faut que je m'enfuis ! Mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Alors je reste là, recroquevillé sur moi-même, les yeux écarquillés de terreur tandis que cet ange noire s'approche de plus en plus. Il est là. Lui et les autres qui sont apparus à ses côtés.

Mon coeur bat à une allure folle, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de ma poitrine pour se mettre en sureté. Mais je suis paralysé. Je n'arrête pas de trembler. La bouche entrouverte comme pour appeler à l'aide bien que les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, le regard fixé sur la lame qui se dresse au dessus de ma tête. Je ne veux pas... mourir. Je ne veux pas.

Un vif éclat de lumière fait briller la lame accérée qui s'abat sur moi. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de lui même à l'anticipation de la douleur que causerait ce geste... Mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'en fut rien car rien ne se produisit. L'homme, car je sais que s'en est un, vient d'être stoppé dans son élan par l'un de ses compagnons qui le retient par le bras.

_- _Non laisse-le en vie celui là, dit une voix dure.

_- _Pourquoi ? Laisse moi le tuer.

_- _Non ! Le boss nous as dit de ne pas toucher au gosse alors tu n'y touches pas, t'as compris !

L'homme semble protester. Mais je ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit. Ils parlent tous deux maintenant une langue qui n'est pas la mienne. Le ton monte. Ils se disputent. Pendant ce temps mon coeur s'est calmé; mes jambes, libérées de leur tension, ont retrouvé leurs mobilités. Ils ne semblent pas voir la forme discrète qui, à quatre pattes, tente de s'échapper. Je contourne tant bien que mal le corps qui gît devant moi. Je ne regarde pas. Je ne veux pas regarder. Ma main qui effleure le sol froid se pose dans une flaque humide. Mon coeur se serre à nouveau mais je continue d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin éclairé d'une douce lumière de lune. J'accélère. C'est si proche...

Soudain je sens un étau se refermer brutalement sur ma nuque, coupant instantanément le cri qui s'échappait de ma gorge. Je vois le sol s'éloigner de moi. Je porte par réflexe mes mains sur celles qui enserrent présentement mon cou, tentant en vain de me libérer de cette poigne qui me fait suffoquer. Je bats des jambes dans le vide. De vifs mouvements qui buttent à chaque fois contre le corps de mon agresseur tandis que le sang afflue sous la peau de mon visage. Dans une violente secousse je sens un vent s'insinuer à travers mes cheveux puis le contact violent avec le sol qui fait craquer mon poignet. Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux. J'ai honte de pleurer ainsi. Honte d'être aussi faible.  
Je relève douloureusement la tête et mon regard se fige. Il se fige devant celui qui me fait face. Un regard fixe et vide.

**Ma ma...**

Je vois clairement son visage maintenant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais collés à son front. Elle est si pâle que je croirais voir un fantôme, comme... dans un affreux cauchemar. Mais le sang qui coule encore de sa gorge tranchée sur le sol immaculé et l'odeur acre qui s'en élève me prouve que tout ceci est bien réel. Je crie et recule alors qu'une main me bloque au sol tandis qu'une autre me frappe pour me faire comprendre de me taire. Mais cette fois-ci je me débats. Je me débats comme un dément. Fixant le tatouage en forme de papillon sur son avant-bras j'en fais ma cible et le mords jusqu'au sang. Il m'insulte et tente de me faire lâcher prise. Il me frappe tellement de fois, tellement... A tel point que j'en perds vite le compte. Quelque chose se brise en moi, je relâche ma prise et m'écroule sur le sol. Il me donne un dernier coup avant qu'un autre lui attrape le bras et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

L'homme laisse échapper un grognement contrarié mais me relâche. Je respire à nouveau un peu, avalant en même temps que ma salive le sang qui coule dans ma bouche... mais j'ai bien tord de penser qu'il va en rester là. Il sort un petit canif de sa poche et le fait danser devant ma gorge comme pour m'intimider. Derrière son masque qui arbore un sourire hystérique j'arrive à percevoir le sien qui n'est pas moins dénué de folie.

La lame glacée se glisse sous mon vêtement, descendant lentement tout en faisant sauter les boutons de mon haut de pyjama. Je pousse un petit gémissement et tente de bouger mais une vive douleur aux côtes me cloue sur place. Je ne peux rien faire et il le sait. De toute façon que pourrait faire un enfant de 5 ans face à un adulte d'au moins 20 ans son ainé, muni d'un couteau. Pas grand chose. Du bout de la pointe de métal il trace un sillon invisible le long de la raie qui parcourt mon torse jusqu'à mon nombril puis oblique vers ma hanche droite. Dans un petit rire il s'agenouille sur moi, ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes pour m'empêcher de les bouger. Il pose une main sur ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'il va l'écraser tellement sa pression est forte.

Soudain je sens sa lame appuyer plus fortement sur le côté de ma hanche avant d'entamer un lent mouvement qui m'entaille les chairs. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la douleur. Je me tortille mais il me maintient fermement et une autre main inconnue vint se poser sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. J'ai l'impression que cette torture dure des heures. Chaque mouvement du canif qui laisse derrière lui une trace ensanglantée m'arrache un cri et des sanglots encore plus prononcés.

Puis enfin la douleur s'attenue. Elle reste vive mais néanmoins ce n'est que l'écho de celle que je venais de ressentir. L'homme qui me baillonnait se relève. Je ne le vois pas car il se tient derrière moi. Cependant j'entends sa voix. Sèche et autoritaire. Je vois des formes passer devant moi et se diriger vers le jardin. Ils s'en vont. Mais le poids sur mes jambes lui est toujours là. Le souffle court je lève la tête vers l'homme qui se penche sur moi. Il porte une main à son masque mais avant me couvre les yeux de sa main libre. Dans ce geste il effleure aussi mon nez. Son odeur, son parfum envahissent mes narines et ça me dégoute. Je sens une main caresser mon ventre et des lèvres presque tendres suivre le même chemin. Il embrasse la blessure qu'il m'a faite, semblant la lécher du bout de sa langue, avant de remonter jusqu'à mon cou. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne que je ferme automatiquement. J'arrête de respirer pour ne pas sentir son odeur qui a gagné en intensité depuis qu'il s'est approché. Mais il presse sa main sur ma poitrine m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui me force à reprendre mon souffle et à entrouvrir les lèvres. Je sens alors sa langue s'insinuer dans ma bouche pour en fouiller chaque recoin avec une avidité de plus en plus prononcée. Il s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans ma gorge causant en moi une soudaine envie de vomir.

_- _Shiru !

La même voix que tout à l'heure... La langue insidieuse quitte alors ma bouche et l'homme se redresse. Il répond quelque chose avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi. Il dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et son souffle vient chatouiller mon oreille.

_- _On se reverra mon ange...

Sa main libère alors ma vue, pressant sur mes orbites tandis qu'il se relève. Je vois flou durant quelques secondes, mais le temps que mes yeux s'habituent ils sont déjà parti, me laissant au beau milieu d'un silence et d'un paysage de mort.

_**O**O **oo** ¤ **oo** O**O**_

_19 ans plus tard, Osaka_

-

_- _Non laisse je vais fermer.

_- _Tu es sur ?

_- _Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai assez retenue longtemps comme ça ce soir et puis je dois terminer de faire les comptes de la journée.

_- _Bon, ok. Merci.

La jeune fille sortit d'un coup de main agile et gracieux ses longs cheveux chatain-roux du col du manteau crème qu'elle venait d'enfiler avant d'attraper son sac. Elle sourit et saisit au passage dans l'amas floral une rose blanche.

_- _Tomi, je te pique une rose !

_- _Pas de problème. Et paie pas ! s'exclama une voix provenant de l'arrière boutique.

_- _Oui oui..., murmura la jeune femme en tapotant rapidement sur la caisse qui s'ouvrit dans un petit 'cling' avant d'y glisser l'argent.

_- _Sakura, tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ! Je t'ai dit de pas payer ! Grrrrrrr...

Cette dernière émit un petit rire.

_- _A demain Tomi, lanca-t-elle en quittant rapidement la boutique pour éviter le sermon de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura traversa la rue en courant avant de reprendre une marche plus tranquille sur le trottoir d'en face. Il faisait presque nuit dehors et la rue n'était éclairée que par quelques lampadaires ainsi que les phares des voitures qui passaient de temps à autre.

Sakura était une jeune fille épanouie, gaie, simple et naturelle. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle en était plus docile ou influençable. Au contraire. La plupart des gens enviait son fort tempérement et son caractère enjoué qui semblaient ne la quitter que rarement . Un rayon de soleil. C'est comme ça que la surnommait souvent sa meilleure amie. Elle et Tomoyo se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, fait leurs études ensemble et maintenant elles travaillaient toutes deux dans la boutique de fleur tenue par Tomoyo, le "Hana no Hime". Elles avaient ouvert cette petite "entreprise" il y a à peine 2 ans et pour l'instant tout fonctionnait à merveille !

Remontant la rue, la jeune femme obliqua vers une maison dont la petite allée est bordée de fleurs. Elle caressa machinalement en passant les pétales d'une fleur de lys qui semblait se dresser vers elle comme pour saluer son retour. S'arretant sur le pas de la porte elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ses clefs qui lui échappèrent des mains, marmonnant un 'zut' avant de se baisser pour les ramasser.  
Alors qu'elle se relèvait un faible bruit l'interpella. Comme... un grattement. Elle tendit l'oreille et se figea un instant, alertée. D'une main hésitante elle ouvrit sa porte le plus discrètement possible. D'un pas elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, cherchant de sa main l'interrupteur.

_Miaouuu..._

Sakura soupira et lèva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte de son pied.

_- _Kéro ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais petit polisson.

Elle sourit et prit dans ses bras le chat roux qui slalommait en se frottant contre ses jambes. Elle le caressa derrière l'oreille, lui soutirant un ronronnement accentué.

_- _Allez file je vais te préparer à manger après.

Elle le déposa sur le sol et se dirigea vers la pièce principale, Kéro sur ses talons. Kéro était la seule 'personne' qui partageait son appartement actuellement. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps elle préfèrait nettement la solitude que de se retrouver avec un amoureux jaloux et possessif, collée à elle comme une véritable sangsue, comme ça lui est déjà arrivé il y a peu de temps.

Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée pour aérer un peu la pièce et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent frais glisser sur son visage et écoutant quelques instants les bruits de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement impatient rentisse derrière elle.

_- _J'arrive mon Kéro.

Elle se retourna et se baissa pour caliner le chat qui était à nouveau venu réclamer ses attentions. Un sourire aux lèvres elle se redressa, récupérant sa rose pour la mettre en vase. Un miaulement aigu de Kéro attira son attention et elle se retourna pour le voir s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Assez contrarié d'avoir buté dans l'animal, l'homme lèva la tête vers la jeune femme qui recula apeurée. Sakura détailla rapidement l'intru cagoulé et vêtu de noir qui venait d'entrer chez elle sans y être invité. Elle promèna sur lui son regard, qui resta fixé avec insistance sur le long couteau que l'homme tenait à la main. Un couteau dont le sang encore frais qui le maculait, gouttait lentement sur le sol.

Si elle avait pu passer au travers du mur elle l'aurait fait, mais malheureusement cette capacité surnaturelle lui faisait défaut. La seule chose censée qu'elle pouvait faire... c'était crier et tenter de s'enfuir. Mais à peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche qu'une main gantée la condamna au silence. Elle se débattit, mais se figea aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe du couteau contre son cou. Elle émit un sanglot étouffé et leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui la bloqua contre le mur à l'aide de son genou gauche. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Son attention semblait se tourner vers le fond du jardin. Il semblait écouter quelque chose. La jeune fille se calma et fit de même.

_- _Je l'ai perdu, bon sang !

_- _Cherchez mieux, il ne peut pas être loin ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts cette fois-ci !

Sakura poussa un gémissement. Elle aurait voulu les alerter, mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'homme tourna alors la tête vers elle. Elle se mit à gigoter et, au lieu de la menacer plus avant, il recula son couteau comme pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse sur la pointe aiguisée. Tout en la maintenant toujours contre le mur, il la laissa secouer la tête pour essayer de se défaire de sa main qui l'empêchait de crier. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'intimer à se calmer.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'individu elle cessa d'elle-même ses mouvements avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, la seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas dissimulée. Ses yeux si calmes et si... déterminés à la fois. Ses yeux où se mêlaient les plus belles couleurs d'un ciel au soleil au couchant. Sans s'en rendre compte sa peur s'était envolée. Chacun des traits de son visage se détendit et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ceux du garçon qui, pour une raison inconnue, la fascinait tant.  
Ce dernier retira d'ailleurs sa main sans la quitter du regard. L'occasion pour elle d'appeler au secours. Pourtant... elle ne le fit pas. Il recula et s'éloigna d'elle, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Bientôt il s'est enfui, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sakura, encore perturbée, se laissa glisser sur le sol. Pendant un moment elle crut avoir rêvé. Que tout ça n'était qu'un étrange cauchemar. Un cauchemar si réel pourtant. Cherchant des yeux une preuve quelconque de ce qui venait d'arriver, son regard se posa sur trois petites gouttes de sang sur le plancher. Trois petites tâches d'un rouge écarlate qui venaient pareillement souiller les pétales blancs de la rose qu'elle avait laissée tomber.

* * *

-

**  
**

_**Alors ça vous inspire ? Laissez moi vos impressions (je me lasse jamais de vos commentaires vous savez bien, comme tous les auteurs d'ailleurs ;p). **_

_**Ah oui , pour ceux qui suivent mes fics en général si vous pouviez me dire lesquelles vous voulez que je continue en priorité (bon à part **"soul mates"** et le **"sang du témoin"** lol)... enfin voilà quoi, c'est juste une indic pour moi pour savoir sur quoi je dois concentrer mes pensées :p. **_

_**Dernière chose, je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre 23 de Soul mates que j'ai presque aussitôt supprimé lol, donc je le redis ici : pour ceux intéressés et qui ne l'auraient pas vu (mais je sais qu'il y en a qui ont remarqué tout de suite lol), j'ai updaté **"Butterfly Wings"** il y a qq jours mais comme le site avait qq problème il n'y a pas eu d'auther alert donc vilà vous savez tout ! **_

_**Gros poutous ! **_


	2. Sous haute protection

**  
**

**L'ange de la vengeance**

_-_

**Genre :** Policier / Thriller (Angst, Suspense, Action, Romance)  
**Catégorie : ** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rated :** T (Violence, Lime)  
**Chapitre :** 2 - Sous haute protection  
**Update :** 27 / 04/ 05

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Résumé:** Une nuit Sakura se retrouve nez à nez avec un individu cagoulé vêtu de noir qui la menace d'un couteau ensanglanté. Pourtant la seule chose qui retienne son attention ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux où se mêlent les plus belles couleurs d'un ciel au soleil au couchant. Unique témoin à avoir aperçu pour la première fois celui que la police recherche depuis des années, un policier est chargé de la protéger 24H sur 24...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

**Athanase :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi... même si j'ai pas pu mettre tout ce que je voulais en une seule fois :( 

**MISSGLITTER :** Kikoo la miss ! Oui c'est aller vite lol. Mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire alors tant que je suis inspirée... autant en profiter :). Zoubi !

**little star :** Mici :)

**Naellya :** Merci énormément pour tes encouragements ! ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire de ce genre alors je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça dure ;p. Et puis oui, je tiens à te rassurer je continuerai toutes mes fics (même "my only love sprung..." mais pour le moment je l'ai un peu mise de côté j'avoue :x)

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Oula tu m'as un peu embrouillée lol. Mais je pense que tu devrais trouver la majeur partie de tes réponses (si ce n'est toutes) dans ce chap. Kisu !

**juju black :** Mici ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ;p. Voici la suite qui devrait confirmer... ou non tes suppositions.

**Sheinah :** C'est vraiment très très gentil ! Faut que je me maintienne au niveau alors lol. Bisous !

**Neko :** Si t'es une psychopathe ! lol (enfin du moment que tu ne tournes pas façon "Misery" de Stefan King ça me va :p). Moi aussi je croise les doigts des pieds et des mains pour que tous ceux qui la liront aiment cette fic. Pour le sang du témoin... ben question de gout lol. Y a pas de mystère : on aime ou on aime pas. C'est parce que les gentils meurent que tu n'aimes pas ? lol. C'est vrai que c'est un coup à casser l'ambiance, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire la fin autrement. Biz biz !

**Laumie :** Kikoo :). Je ne sais pas si tu pourras encore te prononcer définitivement après ce chap. Mais p'tet affiner ton jugement qui sait:p. Bizous

**Ridelliz :** Oui mes persos en patissent encore lol . Désolée, je peux pas m'empêcher de les torturer... niark niark... Toujours le même en plus, à croire que j'ai une dent contre lui mais c'est justement parce que je l'adore que je lui fais subir tout ça... Ouais je sais qu'est ce que ça doit quand j'aime pas un perso alors lol.

**Moony :** Décidément je suis encore vraiment sur le point de rougir. Ah... ça y est c'est fait je crois lol. Mais j'adore les fleurs de toute façon :p. Alors est-ce que c'était bien Syao ce pauvre petit chou ?... Tadam tu auras la réponse dans ce chap ! Eh oui déjà (lol ce n'était pas le mystère de cette fic. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon j'aurais pas vraiment été futée :x). J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Kisssss.

**SyaoSyao :** Vive les thrillers ! Ce sont toujours mes films préférés. En particulier le dernier en date : "Infernal Affairs". C'est un peu ce film qui m'a donné vraiment envie de m'y mettre par écrit.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sous haute protection

_-_

J'entourai mes genoux de mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser même avec toutes ces preuves sous le nez. Je respirai pronfondément et réussis à me calmer. Mais soudain un bruit sec contre ma vitre me fit sursauter. Je levai les yeux sur le deuxième homme de la soirée qui franchissait le seuil de ma maison par ma baie vitrée. Il avait l'air essouflé. Il tenait une arme à la main ce qui me fit paniquer. Il tourna la tête vers moi. D'abord surpris, il sembla s'apercevoir de mon désarroi car il fouilla aussitôt dans sa poche intérieure de sa main libre et me montra son insigne.

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais partie de la police. Vous n'avez pas vu un individu suspect vêtu de noir et...

_- _Si, le coupai-je aussitôt. Il avait un couteau et... il est sorti de l'autre côté, fis-je en lui indiquant l'entrée.

_- _Merde !

L'homme se retourna rapidement et cria pour prévenir ses collègues. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait mais vu les voix et les bruits de pas précipités que j'entendais, ils devaient être assez nombreux.

_- _Ne bougez pas, un de mes collègues va s'occuper de vous.

Là dessus il traversa mon salon dans la direction qu'avait pris l'intrus cagoulé de tout à l'heure. Mon anxiété s'était presque complètement envolée maintenant. Aussi je me relevai... juste au moment où un autre policier (enfin je le supposai), entra à son tour. Sans vouloir faire de l'humour dans un moment aussi... dramatique, je crois bien que ma maison n'aura jamais vu défiler autant d'hommes en si peu temps ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_- _ça va Mademoiselle ? Je suis de la police, dit-il en me tendant sa carte que je pris.

Je la lus avant de la lui rendre et qu'il ne la range dans la poche de sa veste.

_- _Hey bien oui merci, ça va aller, inspecteur Yamakazi.

_- _Vous êtes sur ? Vous êtes un peu pâle vous savez...

_- _J'ai été surprise et il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver nez à nez avec un individu qui me menace d'un couteau plein de sang.

_- _Oui en effet. Mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, cet homme est recherché par la police pour meurtre depuis plus de 3 ans. Il a déjà tué 7 personnes.

_- _Vraiment ? C'est affreux ! fis-je horrifiée.

_- _Oui, je ne doute pas qu'il vous aurait tuée si on lui en avait laissé le temps.

**7 personnes ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pour quelle raison ? Ses yeux... ils étaient si froids et si... douloureux en même temps.**  
Je secouai la tête

_- _Mais il a eu le temps.

_- _Vous dîtes ?

Le policier qui s'était mis à inspecter les tâches de sang sur mon parquet releva la tête vers moi.

_- _Je disais... qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il s'est passé au moins 30 secondes avant que vous n'arriviez. Il... il est entré et j'ai reculé contre le mur parce qu'il m'a surprise. J'ai vu son couteau et... au moment où j'ai voulu crier il a mis ma main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Au début c'est vrai il m'a menacé de son arme mais après il l'a retirée. Comme si... comme s'il avait peur que je me blesse en me débattant. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il est parti et votre ami est arrivé juste après. Mais ses yeux étaient si... je ne sais pas comment dire...

L'inspecteur Yamakazi se redressa aussitôt.

_- _Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez vu ! s'étonna-t-il

_- _Non. Enfin juste ses yeux. Rien que ça.

_- _Donc vous l'avez vu !

Je levai un sourcil, dubitative.

_- _Je viens de vous le dire, juste les yeux.

Il resta là, médusé, comme si ce que je venais de dire était extraordinaire. Je ne voyais vraiment ce qui lui causait tant d'émois.

_- _Putain de bordel de merde !

Je me retournai vers le propriétaire de la voix peu châtiée qui venait d'entrer dans mon salon, le premier policier qui avait fait irruption dans ma maison.

_- _Ce salaud a encore filé ! Bon dieu le patron va pas être content du tout ! Je me vais me faire déchirer, on n'a pas idée d'être entouré d'incapables pareils ! 20 hommes bordel, et pas un qui est fichu de l'attraper ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans mon canapé avant de poser un pied sur ma table basse

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
**Non mais il n'est pas gêné celui-là dis donc !**

_- _Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, ironisai-je.

_- _Ouais merci, répondit-il toujours plongé dans son désarroi.

Je me retournai alors vers son coéquipier qui me rendit un regard désolé, d'un air de dire "il est toujours comme ça faut pas lui en vouloir".  
**Je m'en fous moi qu'il soit toujours comme ça, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il retire ses chaussures dégueulasses de ma table à 90000 Yens ! **_(NdA : Soit à peu près 800 euros)_  
Sentant ma contrariété très peu cachée, il se retourna vers son collègue.

_- _Akira...

_- _Quoi ! répondit celui-ci encore à cran.

_- _Elle l'a vu.

Ce dernier releva la tête aussi brusquement que l'avait fait l'inspecteur Yamakazi.

_- _Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant faisant fuir dans un sifflement aigu par la même occasion mon chat qui était revenu rôder près du canapé.

_- _Faites attention enfin.

Je secouai la tête, agacée et courus récupérer Kéro qui s'était réfugié dans un recoin de la pièce.

_- _ça va mon Kéro, tout va bien.

Je lui caressai le haut crâne si bien qu'il se mit à ronronner presqu'aussitôt en se calant contre mon chandail.

_- _Vous l'avez vu ! C'est vrai !

Je me retournai vers l'individu à présent excité qui se tenait près de moi. Je le détaillai rapidement du regard. Il devait faire à peu près 1m75. Un petit peu plus peut-être mais pas beaucoup. Le teint hâlé, les cheveux d'un blond cendré mêlé de mèches éclaircies et il avait également de magnifiques yeux d'un vert olive très clair. Très beau je dois dire et très jeune aussi. Presque aussi jeune que moi à mon avis. Mais d'un caractère sans gêne assez irritant.

_- _Vous êtes ? fis-je un peu sèchement lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

_- _Oh désolé. Inspecteur Seiji. Donc vous l'avez vu ? enchaina-t-il

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air désespéré.

_- _J'ai déjà dit à l'autre inspecteur que je n'avais vu que ses yeux.

_- _Quelle couleur ?

_- _Eh bien... c'est difficile à dire...

_- _Faites un effort.

Décidément il m'irritait profondément celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'un gamin de son âge faisait dans la police d'ailleurs !

_- _Je suis fatiguée, soupirai-je.

Il eut une expression surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

_- _Quoi ! Non mais ce n'est pas le moment figurez-vous ! Vous êtes la seule personne sur cette terre à avoir vu de près cet assassin qu'on recherche depuis je ne sais combien de temps. ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je suis sur cette affaire et vous vous voulez dormir !

_- _Deux ans déjà ?... Mais vous avez quel âge !

_-_23 ans. Mais ce n'est pas la question !

_-_Vous êtes si jeune et si... grossier et... d'une impolitesse monstre !

Le jeune inspecteur me fusilla du regard mais son coéquipier posa une main sur son épaule.

_- _Elle a raison, et puis il commence à se faire tard, on verra ça demain.

_- _Mais...

_- _Il ne recommencera pas avant un moment de toute façon.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit par aquiescer.

_- _Bien. Fais mettre deux policiers devant sa porte dans ce cas et deux derrière aussi pour plus de sureté. Et évite de choisir des abrutis si possible. Je ne veux pas qu'ils quittent cette maison des yeux, personne ne doit entrer sans y être invité. Et toi... tu restes avec elle.

_- _Quoi ! m'exclamai-je. Hors de question !

_- _Vous préférez qu'on vous retrouve égorgée dans votre lit peut-être ?

_- _Non mais...

_- _Bien. Donc Takashi t'as intêret à assurer sur ce coup, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable t'as compris ? déclara-t-il durement.

_- _T'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

_- _Mmm...

Il se dirigea vers le couloir mais s'arrêta soudain en route avant de se retourner vers moi.

_- _Mademoiselle... c'est quoi déjà votre nom ?

_- _Kinomoto Sakura.

_- _Mademoiselle Kinomoto veuillez vous présenter demain dans la journée à mon bureau... l'inspecteur Yamakazi vous indiquera tout ça.

Sur ce il leva la main en guise de salut et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Pendant ce temps je secouai la tête éberluée.

_- _Jamais vu ça...

_- _Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon coéquipier mademoiselle. Comme vous l'avez vu il est jeune et... enfin c'est vraiment une excellente recrue seulement il est encore un peu... un peu...

_- _Gamin ? suggérai-je.

Il sourit.

_- _Oui c'est à peu près ça.

_- _Mais vous lui laissez vous donner des ordres comme ça ?

_- _Eh bien..., fit-il un peu embarassé. C'est en quelque sorte mon... supérieur.

J'écarquillai les yeux à nouveaux.

_- _Vous plaisantez ?

_- _Non pas du tout.

_- _Mais c'est presque encore un adolescent !

_- _C'est vrai qu'on a 4 ans de différence mais... vous savez je le connais depuis très longtemps. Il prend son travail tellement à coeur qu'il en est parfois désagréable et qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il y a à côté mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de très compétant.

_- _Mouai... possible, marmonnai-je en relâchant Kéro.

_- _Vous viendrez demain ? C'est important pour nous vous savez, même si ce que vous avez vu vous semble mineur.

_- _Ai-je le choix de toute façon ?

_- _Bien sur que je viendrais.

_- _Merci.

Un silence plana quelques instants puis Sakura toussouta légèrement.

_- _Bah... hum... vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_- _Du café si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit l'inspecteur en souriant.

_- _Pas de problème. Vous avez de la chance c'est à peu près la seule chose que je sais faire, fit-elle en riant avant de gagner la cuisine.

_-_

_Commissariat principal d'Osaka_

2h00 que j'attendais maintenant. Deux heures que je me fossilisais littéralement sur place. Je commençais à avoir une crampe à la jambe droite et mes fesses me semblaient aussi dures que le banc sur lequel j'étais assise ! 30 minutes que l'inspecteur Yamakazi était venu me dire d'un air gêné qu'il n'y en avait plus que pour 10 minutes.  
Je pensai sérieusement à plier bagages. Après tout ce n'était pas tellement mon problème mais le leur. Quand...

_- _Vraiment excusez nous pour toute cette attente.

Je levai les yeux vers l'inspecteur Yamakazi qui semblait plus que profondément désolé devant l'expression agacée que je devais arborer. Je soupirai, faisant l'effort de prendre sur moi devant son joli minois confus au possible.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais prévenue mon amie que je ne viendrais pas travailler ce matin alors je vous avoue que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre gentiment deux heures sur un banc affreusement inconfortable qu'on vienne me chercher pour cette... déposition.

_- _Vraiment désolé, mais l'inspecteur Seiji était en train d'interroger un suspect sur une autre affaire et...

_- _Je croyais que le... type d'hier était sa priorité, fis-je en levant un sourcil.

_- _Oui il l'est. Mais quand il a commencé quelque chose il tient à le faire bien et jusqu'au bout. Et j'avoue que côté interrogatoire... enfin c'est plus qu'un as pour leur faire cracher le morceau.

_- _Mmm...

_- _Venez.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je défroissai ma jupe d'un geste et le suivis dans les couloirs jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était inscrite en lettres dorées le nom du dit-inspecteur qui s'était fait tant attendre.

Je le vis debout derrière son bureau en train de classer quelques papiers. D'un geste lent il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds déjà désordonnés. Il semblait fatigué. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Ses mouvements ralentirent, sa main droite soudain immobilisée resta posée sur une petite pile de dossiers. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir les siens se fermer, doucement mais surement.

**Oui il ne devait vraiment pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

_- _Akira...

La voix de son co-équipier sembla le tirer de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_- _Oui ? fit-il aussitôt boosté par une force invisible.

_- _Tu sais tu devrais te reposer un peu tu...

Mais son discours fut interrompu par le froncement de sourcil agacé de son "supérieur". L'inspecteur Yamakazi soupira d'un air désespéré avant de m'introduire. Un scintillement apparut alors dans les yeux du jeune homme qui m'indiqua gracieusement une chaise devant son bureau.

_- _Merci d'être venue aussi tôt Melle Kinomoto. Excusez-moi pour cette attente.

_- _Mmm... je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi... plaisant avec moi vu son comportement d'hier soir. La fatigue doit surement avoir son rôle à jouer là dedans. A moins que ce ne soit la joie de recueillir mon témoignage ?... L'un n'exclut pas l'autre remarque.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je.

_- _Je m'assis après lui avoir serré la main.

_- _Bien dormi ?

_- _Mieux que vous je présume.

Il leva un sourcil et me regarda d'un air amusé avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur.

_- _Laisse je vais le faire.

Il releva la tête vers son coéquipier avant de tourner l'écran vers ce dernier.

_- _Si tu veux. Euh... avant est-ce que tu pourrais...

_- _Oui j'y vais, le coupa-t-il aussitôt avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. Vous en voulez une tasse mademoiselle ?

Je secouai la tête.

_- _Non merci.

Il remplit deux tasses de café bien noir puis en tendit une à son ami qui le remercia avant de s'assoir. Après avoir bu une ou deux gorgées, l'inspecteur Seiji se tourna alors vers moi.

_- _Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Donc vous nous avez dit avoir vu ses yeux c'est cela ?

_- _Oui.

_- _De quelle couleur ? Un trait particulier ? Grain de beauté, cicatrice ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ?

Je fouillai un instant dans mon sac et en sortis un papier que je lui tendis. Il sourit.

_- _Parfait..., murmura-t-il en admirant le regard ambré que j'avais peint à l'encre de chine.

J'avais essayé de rendre la couleur mais aussi l'expression de ses yeux aussi ressemblantes que dans mes frais souvenirs. Je m'étais levée en plein milieu de la nuit pour faire ça. Juste après ce rêve. ça aurait dû être un cauchemar... pourtant je ne crois pas avoir eu peur cette fois-ci... Je dois être un peu maso !

_- _Vous êtes très douée.

_- _Je me débrouille, répondis-je en croisant les jambes.

L'inspecteur Seiji tendit la feuille à son coéquipier, le priant de scanner le dessin. Je ne sais pas si c'est le café mais il m'avait l'air réellement surexcité. J'étais contente pour lui bien sur, mais hônnetement je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi une paire d'yeux couchée sur un morceau de papier pourrait l'aider à identifier ce... type. Ce que je lui fis accessoirement remarquer.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_- _Oh mais nous savons très bien qui il est. Enfin tout du moins nous avons un suspect des plus... plausibles.

Je le regardai, perplexe. S'il savait qui il était je ne voyais pas trop ce que je faisais là dans ce cas. Il sembla comprendre ma reflexion car il reprit aussitôt la parole.

_- _On sait qui il est mais on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble. Il s'appelle Xiaolang Li.

_- _Li ?

_- _Oui. Il faisait parti d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses de Hong-Kong. Il y a 19 ans des hommes se sont introduits en plein milieu de la nuit dans leur manoir et ont assassiné tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Sa mère, ses quatres soeurs, sa cousine, la femme de ménage, le chauffeur. Un vrai bain de sang ! Il ne restait qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans au milieu de ce massacre. Il était toujours en vie, cela dit ils ne l'ont pas épargnés pour autant. Il était couverts de bleus, diverses fractures notamment aux côtes et ils l'ont... scarifié.

_- _Sca... scarifié ?

_- _Oui. Au couteau. Ils lui ont gravé le mot "peur" sur la hanche droite en chinois. En cantonnais plus précisément, sa langue natale. Je suppose que c'est pour qu'il n'oublie jamais... ce qu'il a ressenti ce jour-là.

Le noeud qui s'était noué dans mon estomac se fit plus grand encore à l'entente de ces mots. Je passai machinalement une main sur ma hanche droite tandis que j'essayai désespéremment d'arrêter les tremblements de mon autre main qui couvrait actuellement ma bouche.

_- _Après être sorti de l'hôpital on ne l'a plus revu. Le petit garçon était toujours dans le coma mais c'est son majordome qui s'est occupé de lui, Wei Wong. Le jour des meurtres la famille Li lui avait donné son congé. On peut dire qu'il a été chanceux, il n'y a aucun doute sinon qu'il serait mort avec les autres. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Li s'est réveillé à ses 8 ans. Des rumeurs le disent en tout cas. Aujourd'hui il en a 24. Seulement on ne sait pas où il est ni à quoi il ressemble maintenant. Il n'y aucune photo de lui. La famille Li a toujours protégé au mieux ses enfants de ce côté-ci. La seule photo qu'on ait est en noir et blanc, et qui plus est de mauvaise qualité. On ne peut pas l'utiliser. Elle date du jour où on l'a retrouvé. Elle a fait la une des journaux à l'époque. C'est la seule photo potable que les journalistes aient réussie à prendre. Considérant la famille dont il était issue au premier flash on s'est empressé de recouvrir son visage. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Personnellement je trouve ça plus que répugnant que ces hyènes débarquent comme des furies pour espérer prendre le premier la meilleure photo et grimper un échelon sans se soucier de la victime.

_- _Et... vous pensez... que c'est lui qui...

_- _Oui. J'en suis intimement persuadé. Dès le début on l'a soupçonné. On a retrouvé son majordome il y a 1 an. Mais il a refusé de nous dire où était Xiaolang Li ou quoique ce soit d'autre à son sujet. Bien sur on a fouillé son appartement de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver un indice quelconque mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas une empreinte en dehors des siennes, pas de photos. Rien. Dès que les meurtres ont commencé je suppose que Xiaolang était déjà parti de toute façon. Wong a dû s'empresser de faire le ménage et de brûler tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son maître pour le protéger. Il a dit... qu'**il** aurait la justice que cette dernière ne lui avait pas accordée.

_- _ça veut dire... que ceux qui ont tué sa famille n'ont jamais été retrouvés à l'époque ?

Il soupira.

_- _Oui et non. Disons que... tout le monde sait qui a fait ça, mais tout le monde a trop peur de parler. Le peu de preuves qui ont été retrouvées contre les Tseng ont mystérieusement disparues. Depuis que leur fils Ming Tseng a succédé à son père peu avant le massacre de la famille Li, il y a eu plus de meutres non élucidés - enfin si on veut - commis à Hong Kong en un an que dans les dix années précédentes. Les Li et les Tseng ont toujours été deux clans ennemis. Bien sur les Li ne sont pas irréprochables non plus mais... enfin je suppose... que cette rivalité est montée à la tête de Ming et qu'il a décidé d'éliminer à la racine toute... concurrence. Une guerre de clan, ce n'est que ça en fin de compte. Maintenant le clan Li n'existe plus, Xiaolang est le seul qui reste.

_- _Li venge les siens alors, murmurai-je.

_- _Oui sans aucun doute. Et je ne pense pas que Ming avait prévu cela sinon il ne l'aurait surement pas laissé en vie.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux la souffrance que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. La souffrance et la détermination.  
Je détournai la tête.

_- _Je ne vais pas pleurer sur eux. Vous voulez arrêtez Li alors que vous n'avez rien fait contre ceux qui ont assassiné sa famille ? C'est injuste !

L'inspecteur Seiji haussa les épaules.

_- _J'en suis conscient mais... je suis policier. Peu importe les raisons qui le font agir il n'a pas le droit de tuer des gens pour quelles que raisons que ce soit.

_- _C'est injuste...

_- _La loi nous oblige à faire ce qui est dit et non ce qui est juste.

_- _Je trouve ça révoltant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Je le vis se lever puis froncer les sourcils pour ensuite reporter son attention sur moi.

_- _Veuillez m'excuser quelques minutes.

Il sortit alors, me laissant en compagnie de l'inspecteur Yamazaki. Ce dernier m'offrit un verre d'eau que je ne refusai pas. J'avais encore tellement de questions à poser. Tellement de détails que je voulais connaitre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais concernée par son histoire. Xiaolang Li...

J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer mon propre interrogatoire qui surement n'irait pas très loin... mais des voix amplifiées venant du couloir m'interrompirent dans mon entreprise. Apparemment l'inspecteur Seiji semblait être passablement en colère. Je jetai un coup d'oeil intrigué à son coéquipier qui se tenait devant moi et qui avait l'air d'essayer d'écouter d'une oreille attentive la conversation qui se tenait au dehors.

_- _La porte s'ouvrit alors.

_- _Mais chef, c'est mon affaire pas la leur !

_- _Seiji ne discutez pas !

_- _Mais...

Le regard que son chef lui lança réduit ses protestations à un bougonnement sourd. Je me levai pour faire face à l'homme d'assez forte corpulence qui venait d'entrer. Il me vit et un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me serrait la main.

_- _Mademoiselle Kinomoto je présume.

_- _Oui. Oui c'est ça.

_- _Commisaire Uzo. Et je vous présente l'inspecteur Hiiragizawa, il vient de Chine. Il va travailler avec nous sur cette affaire, dit-il en regardant alternativement Seiji et Yamakazi, et il est également chargé de votre protection durant ce temps mademoiselle.

**

* * *

**_-_

_**Et un chapitre de plus ! J'ai dû le couper comme j'ai dit plus de choses que je ne le pensais au final donc... ben autant séparer en deux ;p.  
Comme vous avez vu, l'identité du mystérieux homme cagoulé n'est pas secrête du tout (ben oui j'aurais pas été très finaude si ça avait été l'énigme de cette fic lol).  
En tout cas tandis que vous attendez la suite... moi j'attends vos reviews ! J'en veux plein plein plein ! lol ;p.**_

_**Réponse au sondage pour savoir quelles fics vous préfériez que je continue en priorité (à part Soul Mates... lol) :  
En tête **"Only you, just you"** et **"Butterfly wings"_

_**Double big kiss à tous :p**_


	3. Mon garde du corps

**L'ange de la vengeance  
**

**Genre :** Policier / Thriller (Angst, Suspense, Action, Romance)  
**Catégorie : ** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rated :** T (Violence, Lime)  
**Chapitre :** 3 - Mon garde du corps  
**Updated :** 18 / 06/ 05

**O**O **oo ¤ oo** O**O**

**Résumé:** Une nuit Sakura se retrouve nez à nez avec un individu cagoulé vêtu de noir qui la menace d'un couteau ensanglanté. Pourtant la seule chose qui retienne son attention ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux où se mêlent les plus belles couleurs d'un ciel au soleil au couchant. Unique témoin à avoir aperçu pour la première fois celui que la police recherche depuis des années, un policier est chargé de la protéger 24H sur 24...

**

* * *

**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**MISSGLITTER :** Kikoo ! héhé tu verras pour ce qui concerne les couples... mais c'est pas impossible en effet, tout en sachant bien entendu que je ne lâche jamais le couple phare aussi Un grand merci à toi comme toujours ! Et au passage je suis contente que tu n'es pas pris mal mon p'tit message sur ton problème avec la fille sur msn, j'ai vu après que Clairette avait écrit presque la même chose en un peu plus court lol. Donc j'espère que ma longue tirade ne t'a pas trop saoulée :p. Bisous tout plein !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **lol hey vi encore les yeux ! Je fais une fixette dessus (je trouve que c'est le meilleur atout qu'on possède quand on en a de beaux alors... :p). Pour la rencontre Saki / Xiao... il va falloir attendre un peu lol. Sinon pour ce qui est des prénoms je te fais un petit topo :

Lionel - Xiaolang / Syaoran Li  
Antony - Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Tiffany - Tomoyo Daidouji  
Yvan - Takashi Yamakazi

Vilà ! Ce sont tous les persos de Sakura que je vais utiliser dans mon histoire, les autres sont inventés Bizzz

**lotty :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire du début jusqu'à la fin ! Quant à Butterfly, le prochain chap est pour bientôt ;). Kiss !

**Sheinah :** Hehe oui encore Akira dans les parages, je vais le caser dans toutes mes fics ! lol (bon sauf butterfly parce que malheureusement je ne saurais pas quoi en faire) bizzz

**Tite diablesse :** Oui même moi ça me change de "soul mates" et ses querelles amoureuses lol. Tu vas me dire là aussi y a un coup de foudre, mais c'est pas pareilTu auras la suite dans quelques semaines normalement (le sondage est juste à titre indicatif, mais si j'ai de l'inspiration soudaine pour celle-ci j'écris quand même je te rassure).

**Ewilan :** Hello toi ! C'est vrai que tu avais un peu disparu depuis un certain temps... et ta fic alors ? Snif. On en est toujours resté à l'épisode de l'ascenceur TT. Tu la continues toujours ? En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère réussir à te tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout ! ;-)

**Aidya :** lol j'ai pas cité "soul mates" dans le sondage parce que je sais que la majorité aurait répondu ça donc... ;). Rang numéro 2 après "soul mates" ? Ouah je suis trop contente ! J'espère que ça le restera. Allez Lereyah faut t'appliquer jusqu'au bout si tu veux que cette histoire reste dans le top ! _/ regard plein d'étoiles et air résolu /_

**juju black :** Accro à Shaolan hein lol. Il sera de retour dans le prochain chap... enfin mini-shaolan plutôt.

**Clairette :** Merci beaucoup ! lol j'ai fait des efforts d'écriture et de scénario pour une fois. Hey oui, encore Syaoran qui souffre le martyr. Arf mais je l'aime tellement, c'est pour ça que je fais ça ! _(qui aime bien chatie bien, non ?... ... Hein ? Quoi ?... T'es d'accord. ça le rend encore plus mignon tu dis ?... ... arf, sadique va ! lol)_

**Naellya :** Voili voilou ! Un chapitre tout nouveau tout beau avec une entrée bien remarquée de notre Eriol...

**Ying2FA : **(tiens t'as changé de pseudo lol) T'en fais pas la suite de "la vie en moi" viendra aussi, promis ! Alors comme ça l'histoire de Syaoran ressemble à celle de Sakura ?... ... ... Mm... Euh... j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu entends par là, faudra que tu m'expliques parce qu'à première vue je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ressemblant. Kan vont-ils se rencontrer ? Bah ils se sont déjà rencontré une fois, c'est pas déjà suffisant ? Non ? Ah... ben... oh je pense que ça devrait arrivé encore au cours de la fic. Quand ? Ben... je sais pas ;p. Où mène cette histoire ? Je vais pas tout te dire non plus, non mais oh ! lol.  
Merci pour ton éclaircissement sur le sang du témoin :-). Quant à Stefen King (je suis pas très fan, j'aime pas sa façon d'écrire mais par contre j'ai vu plein de films de ses histoires) oui c'est sur c'est un peu spécial... d'ailleurs je trouve qu'écrire autant d'histoires louche est tout à fait inquiétant... Je me poserai des questions si j'avais un ami comme ça lol.  
A propos de fin dramatique j'ai lu une fic en anglais y a bien longtemps sur mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Pourtant j'avais adoré ! Je ne sais plus exactement l'histoire mais à la fin Syaoran, après avoir bien fait souffrir Sakura sans vraiment le vouloir, comprenait enfin qu'il l'aimait, seulement... alors qu'il court après celle-ci pour le lui dire Sakura se fait renversée par une voiture et lui aussi en voulant la sauver. Une vingtaine de chap pour arriver à ça ! Arf j'étais dégoutée au possible ! Mais c'était tellement bien écrit ! (bon là évidemment mon p'tit résumé vite fait n'est pas génial). Bon allez j'arrête parce que je suis vraiment trop bavarde là lol. Big bisous !

**Abigael :** lol si si un chapitre c'est difficile à écrire, surtout quand c'est le dernier (enfin avant dernier lol). Mais promis tu seras la première à le lire dès que je serais inspirée. Bisous bisous pitchoune !

**SyaoSyao :** ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'autant plus si c'est la première fic de ce genre que tu lis. Un thriller mérite en effet un peu plus de travail pour les dialogues alors je suis contente d'avoir réussi à accroché ton attention jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Héhé Akira the come back ! C'est ma chtite mascotte à moi, il va parasiter toutes mes fics (ou presque) ! Mais arf, c'est fou ce que je regrette qu'il ne soit pas réel. Snif.

**drudrue :** Eriol le cousin de Shaolan ? Mmm... c'est un truc auquel je n'avais pas pensé... Je vais réfléchir à la question. En tout cas ta review m'a bien faire rire quand je l'ai reçue, surtout le passage " jespere kil va vanger sa famille...et kil va leur pété la tronche..." lol je me faisais un petit défilement d'images d'un Xiao qui nous fait du kung fu version comique. ça casse un peu le mythe du justicieux sérieux sans peur et sans reproche lol.  
Akira aussi est important dans l'histoire en effet, mais de là à aider Xiaolang... c'est à voir lol. ;p

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Suite juste en dessous ;)

* * *

_-_**_  
_**

**_O-ha-yo !  
ça va tout le monde ? Moi plutôt fatiguée, je vous raconte pas les poches que j'ai sous les yeux. Je peux vous dire que j'ai vraiment hâte d'être en vacances mardi ! (Ouais ! Sonnez trompette et faites danser castagnettes !) Enfin pour l'instant entre deux révisions j'avoue que je m'ennuyais un peu (en plus y a pas eu d'update de mes fics d'harry potter préférées aujourd'hui quand je suis rentrée de mon exam donc je suis triste. Snif). Finalement j'ai fini ce chapitre parce qu'hormis regarder "stargate" et "nip tuck" je sais po quoi faire d'autre. Et aussi j'avoue j'étais en manque de vos reviews :-(, elles me remontent le moral. lol oui un peu pathétique la fille, mais bon je m'en fiche Na ! _**

**_Comme vous l'avez p'tet remarqué j'ai changé le rating de cette fic entre temps parce qu'après m'être remémorée quelques films et séries interdites au moins de 12 ans (comme Zaitochi ou Nip/tuck... donc sur deux registres différents lol), je crois vraiment pas que ma fic mérite d'être classée dans les M contrairement à mes deux autres. lol_**

**_Rah la la, bon je vous laisse lire parce que j'ai peur que mon blabla vous endorme avant que vous ayez lu ce chapitre :-/_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 3: Mon garde du corps

_-_  


_- Mademoiselle Kinomoto je présume._

_- Oui. Oui c'est ça._

_- ... je vous présente l'inspecteur Hiiragizawa, il vient de Chine. Il va travailler avec nous sur cette affaire._

Mmm... me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je commence sérieusement à me demander si ce commissariat n'est en fin de compte pas tout bonnement le siège d'une agence de mannequin ? (Enfin... le commissaire exclu sans vouloir le vexer). Ce qui est sur en tout cas, c'est que je ne suis décidemment pas venue pour rien ! Car vu ce qui vient d'apparaitre devant mes yeux, je peux vous assurer que la vue est vraiment des plus... exquise.

L'homme s'avance vers moi. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. Vingt cinq ans par là je pense. Il est grand. Très grand même, surtout pour un asiatique. Moi même je ne suis pas petite mais lui doit avoisiner les 1m85. En dehors de ça la première chose que je remarque et qui me saisit tout de suite, ce sont ses yeux (eh oui encore une fois, mais c'est toujours la première chose que je regarde aussi). Bleus saphir. Avouez que c'est extrêmement rare des yeux clairs dans notre "communauté". Bon évidemment j'ai les yeux verts, Seiji aussi et ceux de Tomi sont bleus (sans compter ceux du présumé Li qui sont... spéciaux eux aussi mais dans un autre genre) ce qui pourrait légèrement noyer ma théorie de rareté sous l'eau... mais bon ce n'est qu'un pur hasard parce que je vous garantis qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça en réalité ! Bref, passons le chapitre des yeux.  
En revanche comme tout asiatique de base il a des cheveux bruns foncés. Je pense que ça doit être sa couleur naturelle. Des cheveux courts et coiffés... sans vraiment l'être en fait. Un peu comme l'inspecteur Seiji ou Yamakazi d'ailleurs... Truc de flics j'ai l'impression. Trop débordés pour perdre du temps à se coiffer convenablement. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. Je trouve cela très séduisant.  
Un visage fin, parfaitement esquissé. Un joli petit nez et des lèvres charnues. Ni trop minces, ni trop épaisses. Juste idéalement proportionnées. Il est fin, sans être maigre. Elancé je crois que c'est le mot. Il porte un costume noir et une chemise blanche ouverte au col.

Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que physiquement il est exactement mon type d'homme ? Un grand ténébreux au regard pénétrant et mystérieux. Bon ok je reconnais que c'est un classique. Mais classique ou pas, c'est tout de même une espèce qui ne court pas les rues tous les jours. En tout cas ce spécimen ne passe pas par **mes** rues.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi et me tendre la main. Je la pris tout en gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens.

_- _Eriol Hiiragizawa.

S'ajoute maintenant sa voix à son tableau d'éloge.

_- _Sakura Kinomoto, répondis-je avec un sourire tandis que j'essayais de contrôler la légère rougeur qui gagnait incontrôlablement mes joues.

_- _Enchanté mademoiselle.

Il me sourit. S'il est dit que la perfection n'est pas de ce monde, là honnêtement ça y ressemble étrangement pourtant. Son regard bleu reste fixé sur moi à l'instar de son sourire quelque peu diminué mais néanmoins bel et bien présent. Je me demande si ce dernier persiste parce qu'il aurait remarqué à travers le mien mon intêret pour lui ou bien...

_- _Monsieur pourquoi est-ce qu'un inspecteur de Chine vient ici ? retentit soudain la voix de Yamakazi. On n'a pas besoin...

_- _Besoin ou pas vous n'avez pas le choix, d'autant plus que ça ne vient pas de moi, le coupa aussitôt le commisaire. De toute façon cette affaire commence à traîner et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Non pas que je mette en doute vos compétences, ajouta-t-il aussitôt face au regard pincé que venait de lui jeter Seiji, mais si on pouvait classer cette affaire au plus vite ça ne serait pas plus mal.

_- _Tssss c'est des conneries tout ça, siffla le blond. Comme par hasard ils se pointent au moment où on a trouvé pour la première fois une once d'indice alors que de leur côté ils brassaient du vent depuis des mois ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est pouvoir récolter les lauriers à la fin !

_- _Ce n'est pas mon intention.

La voix calme et dénuée de tout énervement de mon "homme parfait" s'éleva dans la pièce. Instantanément je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

_- _Si je suis ici c'est parce que Jun Yaolin et Chau Han ont été assassinés les premiers en Chine avant que cette affaire ne s'étende au Japon. De plus l'homme qui a été assasiné hier fait cette fois-ci directement parti de la famille Tseng alors...

_- _Alors la mort des Tseng a plus d'importance que la mort de leurs acolytes chinois tués ici.

_- _Oui en effet c'est à peu près cela.

_- _Parce que c'est une famille riche ?

_- _Parce qu'elle contrôle une bonne partie des quartiers de Hong-Kong.

_- _La famille Li contrôlait une bonne partie de Hong Kong à une époque, la majeur partie. A ce que je sache vous ne vous êtes pas bousculés pour trouver ceux qui les ont massacrés il me semble. ça c'est sur que toute une bande de flics derrière un présumé meurtrier c'est beaucoup plus facile que de devoir arrêter une famille entière de riches bourgeois qu'absolument tout le monde sait coupables de meurtres et de viols.

Là Seiji marquait un point et je dois dire que j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui. Le regard d'Hiiragizawa s'assombrit quelque peu à la pique du jeune homme mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

_- _Je peux difficilement dire le contraire. Mais tout se paie un jour. La preuve. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais parti de la police chinoise que j'approuve leurs agissements d'il y a 19 ans bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas très fair-play de laisser en liberté des coupables par peur des représailles. On ne peut pas changer le passé mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour faire mon travail.

_- _Protéger les Tseng.

_- _Arrêter Li. Même si je sais pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici pour moi ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de famille. Je suis ici pour l'arrêter avant qu'il sème d'autres cadavres sur son chemin. Tout comme vous... inspecteur Seiji. D'autres questions ?

Je souris machinalement. En fin de compte ils pensaient exactement pareil. Le blond détourna la tête, contrarié, tandis que le commissaire Uzo essayait d'attirer l'attention sur lui d'un raclement de gorge.

_- _Bien. Comme je le disais l'inspecteur Hiiragizawa sera également chargé d'assurer votre protection mademoiselle Kinomoto durant ce temps et ce 24h sur 24. Vous devrez résider à l'hôtel que nous...

Je ne le laissai même pas continuer ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les contraintes et encore moins le fait que des inconnus m'imposent quoique ce soit qui plus est sans me concerter avant.

_- _Non mais ça il en est hors de question ! J'ai ma vie je vous signale.

_- _Oui et nous nous efforçons de la sauvegarder.

_- _Mais c'est ridicule je vous ai dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

_- _Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon beau brun qui me regardait avec un léger sourire. Pas moqueur, juste doux. Bizarrement je me sentis comme intimidée. Surtout en sachant la réponse que j'étais sur le point de donner et qui pourrait prêter à rire.

_- _Je... je l'ai vu... dans ses yeux, balbutiai-je.

Je ne vis pas Seiji lever les siens au ciel parce que j'étais trop concentrée à guetter la réaction de l'inspecteur chinois, dont, à mon soulagement, le visage resta serein.

_- _Et si jamais vous vous trompiez ? Peut-être qu'il a juste été... distrait.

Je fronçai les yeux, baignant dans une brume d'incompréhension.

_- _Distrait ? Par quoi ?

_- _Par vous, répondit-il simplement.

Je secouai la tête, perplexe.

_- _Je ne comprends pas...

_- _Vous êtes très jolie vous savez.

_- _Q.quoi ? marmonnai-je en rougissant sans retenue cette fois-ci.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement à la vue de ma réaction.

_- _Li n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. C'est un homme avant tout. Seulement... sa famille c'est tout ce qu'il avait et c'est tout ce qu'on lui a volé. Sans en être certain il n'est pas impossible qu'il revienne corriger son erreur s'il sentait que vous êtiez une menace, pas pour lui-même mais pour sa vengeance. On veut seulement ne courir aucun risque. Mon intention n'est pas de vous gêner mais de veiller sur vous.

Je baissai la tête. Je serai réellement de mauvaise foi si je disais que me retrouver 24h sur 24 avec mon futur pseudo-garde du corps était un problème. Seulement... Seulement je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle de ma vie, être dépendant de quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours refusé jusqu'ici et ça me fait peur. Mais encore une fois ai-je vraiment le choix ? Tomi me sauterait au cou si elle apprenait que je faisais tant de manière alors que ma vie est peut-être menacée. D'ailleurs je serais bien amenée à lui en parler, ne serait-ce que pour expliquer la présence soudaine d'Hiiragizawa au travail (parce que oui, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à aller travailler peu importe ce qu'ils en disent !). J'entends déjà son cri de terreur, ses exclamations inquiètes, ses recommandations à moi et à l'inspecteur aussi. ça risque d'être assez... amusant.

_- _Bien, c'est d'accord, lâchai-je dans un soupir.

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt épuisante. Entre conversations, protocole pour ma sécurité et tout le tralala qui j'avoue m'avait mortellement ennuyée, surtout que mon bellâtre s'est absenté une petite partie de l'après-midi.  
La seule chose qui, comme je le prévoyais m'a bien distraite, fut notre confrontation avec Tomoyo en soirée. Elle est devenue complètement hystérique quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle ! Elle m'a serrée je ne sais combien de fois dans ses bras, clamant des "ma pauvre chérie" à tout bout de champ sous l'oeil amusé de l'inspecteur Hiiragizawa. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire où je vais loger ce qui l'a beaucoup attristé bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement la situation. Cela dit ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire ses recommandations à mon nouveau "garde du corps" (qu'est ce que je disais !), lui ordonnant de veiller sur mon moi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Hiiragizawa a dû lui promettre à mainte reprises qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Je l'adore ma Tomi ! Un peu excessive parfois il faut bien l'avouer mais elle est si amusante et si... elle ! Je crois je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure amie. C'est une chose que je lui dis souvent d'ailleurs et qu'elle me renvoie aussitôt en souriant.

-

_Hôtel Plaza Osaka_

Je me jetais sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Même dans mes plus beaux rêves je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer plusieurs semaines dans un hôtel pareil. Trois étoiles. Quatre restaurants, piscine, sauna, salle de gym... C'est sur que ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de fleuriste que je pourrais me payer ça, même si les affaires marchent plutôt bien. Enfin de manière général ce n'est pas à ça que j'utiliserai mon argent de toute façon. Mais puisque je suis là et que ce n'est pas à mes frais je vais bien en profiter ! D'ailleurs il est étonnant que la police puisse s'offrir ce luxe... enfin... **m**'offrir ce luxe plutôt. Si j'ai bonne mémoire ils ne roulent pas exactement sur l'or.

_- _Alors ça vous plait ?

Je me redressai pour voir Hiiragizawa entrer dans la chambre tandis que le commissaire Uzo et les inspecteurs Seiji et Yamakazi étaient en train de régler les derniers détails sur le pas de la porte.

_- _Pas mal, déclarai-je d'un ton le plus naturel possible pour tenter de cacher mon enthousiasme.

Il sourit.

_- _J'aurais voulu un 4 étoiles, mais on m'a dit de restreindre mes envies de confort excessif.

_- _Oui il ne faut tout de même pas trop en demander, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils iraient jusqu'à se ruiner pour nous en effet, riai-je.

_- _Oh ça oui si ça ne tenait qu'à eux on serait dans un trou à rat ! Heureusement c'est moi qui paye.

Je le sondai du regard, cherchant à discerner s'il plaisantait ou pas. Mais à première vue, il n'en avait pas l'air. Voyant mon expression dubitative il se mit à rire.

_- _Ne vous en faites pas, ma famille m'a laissé un riche héritage. Alors j'en profite.

Je m'aprêtais à lui répondre mais quelqu'un me devança.

_- _Bon on va vous laisser, déclara le commissaire Uzo en se tournant vers nous. On ne sera pas loin si jamais il y a un problème.

Là dessus Seiji lança un objet à Hiiragizawa qui l'intercepta d'une main. Un portable. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce en compagnie des deux autres.

Et nous voilà seuls. Lui. Moi. Perspective intéressante... Soudain une image me traversa l'esprit. Et je me souviens. Li. Les questions que je n'ai pas pu poser et qui me reviennent maintenant à l'esprit, encore plus nombreuses qu'avant. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et levai mon regard vers l'homme qui se défaisait présentement de sa veste.

_- _Est ce que vous savez qui il est censé... tuer la prochaine fois ?

Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement et me regarda du coin de l'oeil.

_- _Plus ou moins oui. Disons qu'on a une liste de victimes potentielles à protéger.

_- _Est-ce que... vous êtes sur que c'est lui au moins. Je veux dire... d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre les Tseng ne doivent pas avoir que des amis, Li n'est surement pas le seul à vouloir... se venger de quelque chose à cause d'eux.

_- _Il y a peu de chance pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_- _Pourquoi ?

Silence. Je dois surement poser trop de questions.

C'est juste... par curiosité. Je veux juste connaitre celui que je devrais craindre, expliquai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

_- _... A cause du signe, finit-il par dire en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit.

_- _Quel signe ?

_- _Chaque victime retrouvée a le mot "assassin" tailladé sur la hanche droite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple coincidence si cette mise en scène ressemble à celle qu'a subi le jeune Li il y a des années.

Je baissai les yeux. Imaginer le supplice qu'avait dû endurer ce petit garçon me donnait un haut le coeur.

_- _Parlez moi de lui..., murmurai-je.

_- _Mm ?

_- _De Xiaolang Li. Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

_- _Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

_- _J'ai envie de savoir. Vous seriez comme moi si vous aviez vu son regard, déclarai-je avec un peu trop d'émotion dans la voix.

Je sentis ses yeux s'attarder sur moi un long moment puis il regarda sa montre.

_- _Il est tard, vous devriez dormir. On en reparlera un autre jour.

J'étais déçue. J'aurais voulu entendre son histoire. Toute son histoire. C'est difficile à dire mais je me sentais... concernée. Réellement.  
Pourtant je renonçai à mon intention première qui était d'insister car d'une part je savais qu'il ne m'aurait rien livré de plus pour ce soir et d'autre part cette longue journée m'avait totalement épuisée.  
Pour cette fois je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller. Juste enlever mes chaussures et je m'allongeai sur le lit, attendant patiemment que le sommeil gagne mon esprit encore au prise avec l'image de deux iris couleurs d'automne...

**  
**

**

* * *

**_-_

_**Prochain épisode : ... ... ben vous verrez lol ! Si je suis mon avis il devrait être consacré à Xiaolang.  
En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, je pense que la prochaine updatée devrait être soit "Soul Mates" soit "Butterfly's wings" ou encore celle-là (j'ai le plan très précis des chapitres dans ma tête, manque plus qu'à écrire ;p).  
Enormes kiss à tous !  
**_


End file.
